


autonomous sensory meridian response

by deniigiq



Series: Blindspot and the Ordeal of Being Known [12]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ASMR, Gen, References to Depression, Sam literally does not learn you fool it never works out for you, Social Media, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Team as Family, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq
Summary: “The hell is AMSR?” Matt asked. “And why are you talking like that?”“ASMR, teach,” Sam whispered. “It doesn’t matter, give me your teeth.”“No.”“Give them.”“No. Find your own teeth.”(Sam and Miles have an ASMR standoff.)
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Samuel Chung & Miles Morales, Samuel Chung & Social Media
Series: Blindspot and the Ordeal of Being Known [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658656
Comments: 27
Kudos: 371





	autonomous sensory meridian response

**Author's Note:**

> honestly?  
> Zero shade whatsoever for ASMR content creators. I love to watch that shit. (I can't listen, it does not work, but I love to watch) and I have mad respect for the folks who put that shit together. 
> 
> Reference to homesickness and depression below so do what you need to to keep yourself save. 
> 
> *just as a note, the format of this one jumps between prose and twitter comments on the videos.

“Good morning, everyone,” Sam whispered into his mic over the rice cooker by the sink, “I know I swore off Youtube, but my need for constant attention and validation knows no bounds, so I read _all_ of your comments on the anxiety-rice-washing video last night and I appreciate you. Yes, you. You individually.”

“To that end,” he continued, “Exactly twenty thousand of you asked for more ASMR videos, and friends, I am here only to serve. Today, we will be doing an ASMR called: Sensei’s Perfect Teeth Eating Whatever I Can Find in the Upstairs Kitchen. Yeah, okay, the name’s a little long but I’ll work on it in post. Here we go.”

The upstairs kitchen was mostly Foggy’s domain and he had an order for everything in it. Sam did not plan on crossing him on this blessed day. Instead, he went straight to the spice cupboard.

“First thing’s first,” he whispered into his phone. “We require a bribe for indulgence and compliance. This is a mini ASMR called: rifling through the spice cabinet for cardamom.”

He held the phone up and rattled the bottles together, then picked through them for the half empty jar of pods.

“Are you guys ready?” he whispered. “I don’t think you’re ready for this. Prepare yourselves for what you are about to witness.”

He lifted the jar and set it on the counter, careful to keep anything recognizable out of the camera frame. He unscrewed the top of the jar with one hand and pulled his microphone near it, then shook it.

He heard the backdoor creak open almost immediately followed the clattering of nails as the dogs followed Matt in front the deck.

“Sensei,” Sam greeted.

Matt did not approach.

“What is this?” he asked.

“I require your face bones,” Sam said.

Matt took a long moment to consider this.

“No faces, just teeth,” Sam said. “It’s important for ASMR.”

“The hell is AMSR?” Matt asked. “And why are you talking like that?”

“A _S_ MR, teach,” Sam whispered. “It doesn’t matter, give me your teeth.”

“No.”

“ _Give them_.”

“No. Find your own teeth.”

Sam pouted, but the effect was wasted on Matt’s crossed arms and jutting hip.

“Trade,” he tried instead.

“Stop whispering, it’s weird,” Matt sniffed.

“ _Trade_.”

“What for what?” Matt demanded.

“Teeth for these.”

Sam shook the jar of pods and watched a scowl spread slowly across Matt’s face. Matt set his jaw.

“I will not be bought by foliage,” he said.

Goddamnit.

It took some off-screen negotiations to get the old man in front of a black sheet as a backdrop in the living room, sat at the coffee table. Sam let him wear the black mask.

“Okay, here,” he said, handing over a huge fuji apple.

“What is this?” Matt growled at him.

“Dude, you have to _whisper_ ,” Sam said. “The mic is right by your fucking face, be considerate of our audience.”

“We have no audience.”

“Shut up and tell me what you think you’re holding. Tap on it and shit.”

Matt didn’t get it.

Sam had to stop everything and go through some ASMR videos with him so that he’d get it.

“Take two,” he whispered to his phone. “Sensei has been educated. Now he’s going to eat the apple—yes, it’s an apple. Do a big bite, DD. No, like a monster bite. _Bigger_. Do it by the mic. Closer. There you go.”

Matt’s teeth were absurd, honestly, and the urge to mock up an Invisalign commercial out of the image on Sam’s screen was strong. But Sam resisted.

This was ASMR. Jokes were to be spared until the credits.

The sound that Matt’s teeth made in the apple was almost like a sound-effect in in a movie and the crispy tearing of the fruit from its body was like the sound of walking through tall grass.

Matt made a confused sound and Sam realized that he didn’t know what to do next. He looked a little like Tuesday holding one of her tennis balls in her mouth.

“You can chew,” he said.

Matt did not like the idea. His life was chewing sounds; he’d told Sam before that he was used to it, but sometimes he just couldn’t eat around people. He pointed at his cheek.

“You’re good, go ahead,” Sam encouraged him. “This is the point.”

Matt reluctantly crunched down on the hunk of flesh he’d liberated from the apple.

Perfect.

“Take another bite,” Sam told him once he’d worked through that one. “No, Teach. What? No. Like, unhinge your jaw or something, this isn’t a five star restaurant.”

Matt made a face of distress.

For fuck’s sake.

“Give me that, I’ll show you again,” Sam sighed.

He uploaded the video and changed its title from “DD Eats Fruit with His Infuriatingly Perfect Teeth (2:15)” to “Blindspot Shows DD How to Eat Fruit Dramatically for ASMR Purposes (3:30).” They got there in the end. Some editing to zoom in on Matt’s unreal pearly whites made Sam almost look like he knew what he was doing, and honestly? It was also kind of cute to see his own arm reaching into the frame and taking things from Matt to demonstrate how he was supposed to chomp down on them.

The sounds from behind the camera was just as satisfying as the sounds in front of it.

A+ for the ASMR crowd.

He went down and played it for Foggy and Foggy told him that this was what he went through every time Sam tried to feed Matt something new from Chinatown. Like, it had been Korean melon just the day before.

Sam reminded him that it was like that, yeah, but it was cuter because Teach was so confused and hopeless and trusting when usually he sniffed out the things in Sam’s hands and tried to eat only the inedible parts of them.

Foggy reluctantly admitted that he did love Matt’s fish out of water expressions.

This was approval.

**@XXBKNxx:** This man is a cat. I want to see him try to eat watermelon next

 **@jujube:** this is the cutest thing I have ever seen

 **@leeeeeee:** I would literally give my arm to have teeth like DD’s. where did you buy them, sir? I know they aren’t real

 **@cheyenechannel:** I’m screaming. When BT takes the apple to demonstrate 😍 I love themmmmm

 **@spideywatch:** yooooo who’s soul did you trade for those things, DD?

 **@JJandthepeach:** I know this is supposed to be an asmr thing but THE CARDAMOM. IM DYING

 **@spiderman4.0:** pft. Nice try BT. You can do better than that.

What.

**@blindspot:** you want to go, spiderkid?

 **@spiderman4.0:** lol

 **@itssssskay:** oh shit oh shit

 **@BBrX:** omg superpeople media fight

 **@spiderman4.0:** ❤

 **@blindspot** : check yourself before you wreck yourself padawan

 **@spiderman4.0:** 🥰

Sam was watching videos about potato pounding about six inches from the screen when the declaration of war dropped.

Miles posted a video from a brand new Youtube channel with the title “ASMR: Spiderman Sings Personal Remixes of Wrong Lyrics to Himself Quietly (3:47),” which did indeed show Peter in his full suit, doing his little bopping-along dance up on one of his perches while flagrantly blending the lyrics of about three different pop songs.

It was _fucking_ endearing. Especially when Little Spidey came along and settled in with him and started mumbling along with a whole different song that Peter immediately latched onto and changed his whole bop to follow.

Angel started up a beat with her hands on her thighs that Peter dipped and bopped along seriously with and soon enough they ended up on the same Panic at the Disco lyrics.

It wasn’t to last. Little Spidey left to answer her phone and Peter carried on grooving by himself humming and patting and singing snippets of the Piano Man to the beat of Missy Elliot and that wasn’t _fair, Miles you little shit_.

Sam had a terminal condition called a crush. This was exploitation. Reckless endangerment.

He could have had a heart attack and _died_ , Miles Morales.

**@blindspot:** I see you and I don’t like it

 **@spiderman4.0:** what’s the matter BT? If you don’t like this content, don’t follow me.

 **@blindspot:** 🔪🔪

 **@spiderman4.0:** ohhhh I’m SO scared. Lol what’s it like being an ant standing at the foot of a god, hm?

 **@blindspot:** your reign will end gloriously

Sam had to be better than this.

Sam could do endearing shit. He did loads of endearing shit day in and day out. His whole body was made up of endearment, honestly.

That said, his ASMR video of Matt did not get 200k views because of him being endearing.

It got 200k views because of _them_ being endearing. Together. People loved superhero family friendly content. They loved behind the scenes shit. And for that reason, Sam would win this.

“Sensei.”

Matt crumpled down and hid under the table.

Sam got down on his hands and knees and followed him.

“I don’t want to,” Matt told the tile.

“No more fruit,” Sam promised. “Come make a basket with me.”

He gave Matt the pieces of bamboo that went on the base of the basket and he watched as Matt traced the pattern with his fingers a few times and then tried to mimic it in the opposite way with the next reed. He did okay, but he wasn’t having fun, so Sam stopped him only a few minutes in.

“Let’s do something you want to do instead,” he said.

Matt considered him.

“It needs to make a good noise?” he asked.

Sam shrugged.

“Something kind of methodical and relaxing,” he said.

Matt’s idea of a good time was climbing. Getting tall. Moving neatly through impossibly narrow passages and high jumps and deep drops.

“Ready?” Matt asked him.

This was…a little much.

Sam didn’t know how well it would go down and he wasn’t sure which version of the whole thing was going to make for a better video. But what the hell?

“Ready,” he said. “Lead the way, Daredevil.”

They didn’t do this very often. Free running through the city wasn’t really their thing; they were folks who moved with purpose—that said, it was really liberating.

Matt had tricky little maneuvers to get through tight spots; the flashiest was this barrel-roll thing that he did when he needed make a short, parabolic jump over something bulky. He was willing to land on his palms, which Sam could say he himself wasn’t super comfortable with.

But this wasn’t about what he was comfortable with.

This was a game of Simon Says, and Simon said ‘land on your palms.’

He was sure that someone was going to get seasick from this video.

Matt led him to a metal ladder going up and hopped up onto its under side. He took it fast in two bounds and twisted halfway up to push off it and grab onto the bottom of a balcony. He swung back hard and kicked up twice as hard, then let go so that he could get the airtime it took to catch onto the front of the railing and hike himself up on top of it.

It was daring, but he made it look easy, and he waited in silence for Sam to join him up there, perched on that skinny little ledge.

There was no way Sam was making that one, though. He didn’t have the core strength or the height. He had to figure out how to get his thighs to drive the motion.

“Come on, now. You can do it.”

He looked back up to Matt, who had a hand out.

He was offering a safety net and a point to grab onto, but he was still off-balance there on that ledge.

“Come on, be brave.”

Hhhhhng.

Okay.

Big jump. You can do it. He did it in two, you’ll do it in three. Remember the trapeze. It’s just like the trapeze, but with no ropes.

“You’ve got this.”

You’re damn right.

Big jump. Ready?

Go.

“ASMR: You’re a New Vigilante and Daredevil is your Mentor (5:06)” went up and Sam was not prepared for the response.

Thousands and thousands of views in just a few minutes. Within hours it was on the front page of Youtube and people were talking about it _everywhere_.

Matt didn’t mind.

Matt was tickled by it because Foggy was indulgently reading him twitter messages from people from Hell’s Kitchen who were screaming their hearts out, proud as all hell of their devil.

The parkour community was up in arms, many shrieking about the skill level that it would take to pull off what Matt and Sam had, but a handful of pretentious dicks had equally dedicated themselves to critiquing each move.

Sam laughed out loud when some dipshit posted a video of his moment of hesitation and then stopped it to explain how _he’d_ go about pulling off the trick.

The guy went outside to demonstrate and fell off his own fire-escape twice. He wasn’t hurt, thankfully, but that video picked up popularity too and sent even more folks flocking to twitter, asking Sam how he’d figured out how to approach the jump.

**@orange2003:** omg DD DROPPED HIS PHONE. Did you see him? He caught it like it was nothing oh my god I dropped my toast this morning and almost cried

 **@hwchamp:** BT’s gone weirdly quiet. You okay **@blindspot**?

 **@kkvfun20:** he’s probably just overwhelmed. Everyone’s talking at him all at once

 **@punisherimritehere:** yeah he probably didn’t expect it to get this big. Pretty sure it was supposed to be a joke video

 **@blindspotnoticeme: @spiderman4.0 @littleSpidey @blindspot @HawkeyetheYounger** , hey, is this how you guys all live? Where do I sign up?

 **@LittleSpidey:** yo this is actually super dangerous and people who aren’t trained shouldn’t attempt it. BT’s like, really really good at this kind of thing, guys. I sure as hell wouldn’t do it.

 **@HawkeyetheYounger:** dude. **@HawkeyetheElder** and I call that jump the ‘hail mary.’ The landing’s called ‘the hallelujah,’ in case anyone was interested. You nailed it BT.👏

 **@spiderman4.0:** you know what? This one’s pretty cool. Why doesn’t DD tell ME to be brave?

 **@blindspot:** you’re already brave. It’s your move

Miles met him with a video of Cap.

Man, it was hard not to get sucked into that one. Especially with the camera focused on the scratch of charcoal.

Sam forgot all the time that Cap was an artist; like a real one. His name was on advertisements and stuff in museums. It was how he’d made his living before the war.

He kept his face angled away from the camera as he sketched out a circular piece to the tune of tinny music.

At one point, Bucky Barnes poked his head in to the room with a cup of coffee in the same hand as a cigarette. He flipped through the references Cap had clipped to the side of the wide, tall board he’d taped his paper to. He made a face at the pictures before dipping back out.

Miles titled it: “ASMR: Steve Rogers – Charcoal Sounds (10:23)”

Cap’s quiet was mesmerizing.

Sam felt a little strange for having watched the video the entire way through.

**@blindspot:** pulling Cap in is cheating

 **@spiderman4.0:** if I can’t use him or Spidey then you can’t use DD

 **@blindspot:** fine

 **@spiderman4.0:** fine

 **@Wildwildwildwildwest:** are you guys still fighting?

 **@hakeye:** dude shut up, competition is good for content

No mentors. Just stuff.

Sam could do this. He had an idea already, and given that he’d made his suit, it couldn’t be that hard, right?

“ASMR: I am a Disgrace to My Culture – Kite Making (1:34)”

Maybe not.

Foggy told Sam that he wanted to make an ASMR video with him, and in the wake of the kite fiasco and Mile’s disgustingly competent one on bracelet making, Sam was willing to take whatever help he could get.

Foggy said he just wanted to make a version of the dinner that he made for Kirsten and Matt back in New York.

Sam was once burned and twice shy about cooking videos, given that his last attempt had been thwarted by dogs, but Foggy promised him that that wouldn’t be a problem. The dogs were upstairs with their father.

Fogs kind of had a really good eye for aesthetic, which Sam was amazed by because the most he’d seen Foggy do with that kind of thing had been in making Tuesday’s bed. He’d been good at it, of course. He was the heir to a hardware store, DIY and home improvement was his family’s bread and butter. He knew what materials went with which and a variety of ways to get them into a desired shape.

Even still, that didn’t explain the artistic flare. Fogs smiled at him and revealed him that he’d been into theatre for years. First on stage, and gradually, as time went on and as his self-consciousness about his weight grew, he’d moved to stage crew. He’d made sets and done some lighting. He’d done some work for productions in undergrad for extra units.

Sam helped him pick the angles for the process clips and, over the finished food, showed him how to edit them and put them together.

It was really nice actually.

Sam didn’t spend that much time with Fogs outside of work.

He found him to be a little reserved and anxious, and he couldn’t really reconcile that with Matt and Kirsten’s descriptions of him as this big personality that everyone knew and adored back in New York.

Sam saw little peeks of that here and there when Foggy would start riffing off Matt’s nonsense instead of condemning it straightaway. He saw it when Foggy’s mom and sister called him and he left the room to go natter and laugh at them.

But beyond that, Foggy often came off as being a little delicate.

Always tired. Carrying around ulcers and bone-deep worry.

Maybe Sam was making too much of a fuss of it, but it seemed like Matt had been putting in more effort than usual in cooking and being affectionate lately.

Maybe he was making too much of it, but—

“Ah, Sammy, it looks so good. Thank you.”

Foggy’s eyes looked a little glossy watching the computer screen with the pads of his finger just barely scraping across his lips.

“Gimme a hug,” Foggy said, turning his way with a bright, watery smile.

“ASMR: Coffee and hash, 10am Sunday (3:23).”

Matt played the video seven times and then squashed Fogs under his weight on the couch.

He claimed that it reminded him of law school in winter after a huge exam. He said that he’d crawled into Foggy’s bed once because their heater had broken and he’d woken up with so many quilts and no Foggies to be found. He remembered hearing all these sounds from the kitchen, though—the coffee bubbling, the chopping of potatoes and the sizzling and crackling of oil in a pan on the stove.

He teased Foggy about not kicking him out of bed that following night, even after the repairmen had come by and fixed their heating.

“You had such a crush,” Matt beamed.

“For who?” Foggy snapped around a badly hidden smile. “The only thing that worked in that apartment was me.”

Matt barked a laugh.

“I was there, too, you know,” he said.

Foggy scoffed.

“You were there as decoration,” he said. “I told them I wanted shades and they gave me you.”

Matt thanked Sam after Foggy had gone to sleep that night.

Fogs was depressed, he said, wringing his hands. It had been a while since he’d shown interest in anything that wasn’t work, and Matt was happy that Sam had helped him remember how much he loved to cook and feed and make things.

“Will he be okay?” Sam asked as Matt started to leave the table.

Matt paused with his hand on the chair.

He rubbed his lips together and turned his face away from Sam.

“Yeah,” he said. “He will be. Once we get home again, he will be.”

Ah.

Soon, then?

Matt reached across the table and brushed Sam’s ear to find his hair. He ruffled it and smiled.

Sam watched him until he’d closed the door to his and Foggy’s bedroom.

“I’m homesick, too,” he said to the empty kitchen.

**@XxiangxX:** this is a very good video

 **@hellotherexx7:** I like this one a lot. Those aren’t your hands, BT. Did you have a friend over to help you?

 **@BTsfan2xover:** omg potatoooo

 **@leeeeeee:** amazing video. New hands? Is someone helping you out now, BT? Is that within the rules of engagement between you and **@spiderman4.0**?

 **@spiderman4.0:** my dad made this for me once 🥰

 **@LittleSpidey:** oh my mom makes smth like this for us sometimes

 **@HawkeyetheElder:** I miss u buddy come home soon

 **@Ddevilforshort:** does anyone know who Hawkeye is referring to?

 **@XXBKNxx:** I think Hawkeye knows who the hands in the vid belong to

 **@Ddevilforshort:** ooooooooh. Aw. That’s so cute

 **@HawkeyetheYounger:** omg this is what you made me and Spidey to get over the trauma of the first time the Olds stuffed us into a Getalong shirt.

 **@KarenPage:** ❤

 **@notaspidey:** KAREN PAGE COMMENTED ON THIS. WHAT

 **@XXBKNxx:** all these people know who the hands belong to 👀

 **@!8uoo233l:** you made it for me with tofu even tho you said it was sacrilegious. that cup of coffee was the first one anyone ever offered me and it was so bitter and I fell so hard in love. We miss you so much. We’ll be waiting when you come home but this time let us make the plate.

 **@HawkeyetheYounger:** I’ll drink to that

 **@DannyTRand:** here here!

 **@KarenPage:** 🥂

 **@HawkeyetheElder:** Ill make it

 **@DannyTRand:** please don’t ❤

 **@rrrr2D2:** hey. Like, don’t freak out but…do you think was that spiderman?

 **@XXBKNxx: @!8uoo233l** , dude are you spiderman????

 **@JJandthepeach:** the profile is completely empty

 **@hakeye:** oh my god that was spiderman

 **@hwchamp:** I’m gonna cry AWWWWW

ASMRs were hard. Even only four videos in and Sam had a new respect for all the work that went into these things.

He didn’t have time to be doing any more and he was tired of getting waves of messages requesting him to do all of these different things.

The second video was still collecting views too, and for some reason that made Sam nervous. So when Miles threw in the towel and declared that their war was a draw, Sam was willing to go with that.

Miles asked him if he didn’t mind wrapping things up, and of course he didn’t.

**@blindspot:** I hope you all enjoyed this ASMR journey. I’m gonna go sleep for a week, but before I do, I want it known that **@spiderman4.0** did NOT win ❤ 🌈✨

 **@spiderman4.0:** it’s okay, you can just say you’re jealous

 **@blindspot:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

 **@spiderman4.0:** 🔫

 **@LittleSpidey:** y’all stop this shit already. spidey’s having an existential crisis about casu marzu in the chat. don’t make me suffer this alone.

 **@spiderman4.0:** what’s that?

 **@blindspot:** DON’T LOOK IT UP. Be right there.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have fear of worms do not look up the cursed cheese.


End file.
